Titus Andronicus equals Yami
by Shizuka4
Summary: An RK and YGO crossover, the cast of the two animes acting out Shakespeare's tragedy Titus Andronicus. No fluffy language, easy to understand. Details inside.


Ok, I just got a brilliant idea. I don't know if you've ever read the play, everyone out there, but I had to. It was for Language arts, during our Shakespeare unit. I read Titus Andronicus. You might have seen the movie, with Anthony Hopkins (Hannibal) Jessica Lange (Rob Roy) and Alan Cumming (X- men 2, Josie and the Pussycats). It was rated R, so I dunno, it was called Titus. But anyway, I'm going to write a Rurouni Kenshin, Yugioh, and Titus Andronicus crossover; mainly, the people from the animes acting out the slightly twisted version of the Shakespearian play. You don't need to have any prior knowledge of Shakespeare to read this; it won't be all fluffy and the like. There will be some OOC things going on, and let it be known to all of you, there are only two women in this WHOLE play. There's a reason behind it, and if you wanna know, tell me in the reviews and I'll post it with the next chapter.  
  
Because Titus Andronicus is a tragedy, there are a few adult themes in this play. Rape, the removal of people's limbs, and sexual themes are in it, and cannibalism but nothing graphic (sex wise) and I'm adding profanity. Well, on to the play!  
  
List of Actors: Yami- Son to the late Emperor of Japan, soon to be crowned.  
  
Malik- Brother to Yami, in love with Misao  
  
Himura Kenshin- A noble Japanese warrior, General Against the Mongols.  
  
Sagara Sanosuke- Speaker for the people, brother to Kenshin.O.o  
  
Sons of Yami:  
Katsuya Jounouchi  
Kajiki Ryouta  
Seta Soujiro  
Yukyuzan Anji  
  
Myoujin Yahiko- a boy, son of Jonouchi O.o (I told you this is a weird version)  
  
Shinomori Aoshi- son of Sanosuke (and again.O.o)  
  
Kinsmen of Yami:  
Hiroto Honda  
Pegasus J. Crawford  
Bakura Ryou  
  
Shishio Makoto- A noble Japanese samurai...O.o  
  
Sons of Anzu:  
Yukishiro Enishi  
Kaiba Seto  
Yami Bakura  
  
Saitou Hajime- A slave, lover of Anzu (OOC or what, damnit!)  
  
A Captain  
  
A Messenger  
  
A Clown  
  
Mazaki Anzu- Queen of the Mongols  
  
Makamachi Misao- Daughter of Yami (damn, if this story wasn't whacked enough.)  
  
A Nurse  
  
An infant  
  
Japanese samurai, Mongolian warriors, tribunes, officers (not Saitou.O.o) soldiers, and attendants.  
  
Scene: Kyoto and the surrounding countryside. (Please keep these actors in mind, you need to know this in order to understand the play.)  
  
/\ The tragedy of Yami \/  
  
Act I.1 Enter Tribunes and Senators aloft. And enter below Yami and his Followerws at one door, and Malik and his Followers at the opposite door. Drums, trumpets, the whole enchilada.  
  
Yami: Everyone who supports my cause, fight to protect my title as future Emperor. I am the firstborn of my deceased father, the Emperor of Japan, therefore, let my father live on within me by allowing me to accept this position of honor, or wrong my family by denying it.  
  
Malik: All out there who support my cause, if you ever thought of me as the light of Japan, guard my path to the throne, and know that I would rule in the name of Justice, continence (1), and nobility. But let worth prevail in an election, and fight for freedom in your choice.  
  
Enter Sano aloft, with the crown.  
  
Sano: Princes and people who are here to see who is to be crowned as Emperor, know that we, as the whole of Japan, have come to a conclusion. A special group of people, elected by the commonfolk of Japan, have decided that Himura Kenshin should take the throne, for all the good and great deeds he had done for Japan. A nobler Samurai, or braver warrior does not live today within this archapelago. He, by the Senate, has been called home, from great wars fought against the Mongols. Him and his sons, who are feared by our enemies, have conquered the Mongol nation. It has been an entire decade since Kenshin undertook this cause of Japan, and five times has he returned home, bearing son after son in coffins from the field. And now, finally, he returns home to Japan to stay, with spoils of Mongol treasure and captives, and so now, we believe the time is right to give a gift such as this to a noble warrior of our cause.  
  
Yami: Your news has brought rest to my overactive thoughts.  
  
Malik: Sanosuke, I trust your judgement, and by my state of power I love and honor you and your family, your brother, Kenshin, and his valiant sons, and to her who has made my heart soar, gracious Misao, Japan's greatest treasure. And here I dismiss my soldiers, my followers, so that the people can judge me for who I am, and not by the size of my army.  
  
Exit soldiers of Malik.  
  
Yami: Friends that believe in me so much, I thank you all and dismiss you as well. I now commit myself to the love and favor of my country.  
  
Exit soldiers of Yami.  
  
Japan, be as kind to me as I am to you, and allow me the throne.  
  
Malik: And also kindly consider me, even though I cannot compete with my brother.  
  
Everyone goes to the Senate House  
Enter a Samurai  
  
Samurai: Japanese people, clear a path, the Mighty Kenshin, patron of value, Japan's greatest warrior, successful in battles he has fought, he returns now, with honor and fortune, from where he has conquered our enemies.  
  
Drums and trumpets, and a lot of cheering, and then enter two sons of  
Kenshin (Soujiro and Anji,) and then two men bearing a coffin covered  
in black, then enter the other two sons of Kenshin (Jounouchi and  
Ryouta) then Kenshin himself, and then Anzu, Queen of the Mongols, and  
her two sons, (Seto and Y. Bakura), with Saitou, and then other Mongol  
captives, including the third son of Anzu, (Enishi). The men set down  
the coffin.  
  
Kenshin: Good Evening, Japan! The ship that carried me away from here ten years ago has now dropped anchor in it's homeland, carrying treasures and spoils of the Mongol nation. But it is a bittersweet moment for me, I have had 25 sons, and of which I had to bury 21, lost during this great war. Honor those who have died, and love those who survive, I now bury my dead sons among their ancestors, in my family's tomb.  
  
They open the tomb  
  
Sleep in peace, killed, fighting for your country, my sons, my pride and joy, in our family's tomb. How many of my sons have I buried here, all too many, if I may say so.  
  
Jounouchi: Give us the greatest of the prisoners that we have captured, so that we may dismember him, and sacrafice his body in the spirit of all who were lost during the war, so that we may calm the minds of the Japanese.  
  
Kenshin: I give him to you, the eldest son of Anzu, the Queen of Mongols.  
  
Anzu: Please, listen to my plea, conquers of my nation, spare my son. If your sons were as ever dear to you, think of how mine are dear to me. Please suffice with the fact that you have brought us with you back to Japan to decorate your honor at your return, but please, do not slaughter my son in the streets, just for fighting in the name of his own nation! Himura Kenshin, do not stain your family's tomb with his blood, and be merciful. Please, spare the life of my first born son!  
  
Kenshin: Calm yourself, ma'am, and excuse me. These are Japan's brethren whom your soldiers killed, and they request a sacrafice of their enemy's blood, and to this, your son must serve, to appease their restless spirits.  
  
Jounouchi: Take him away, and make a bonfire in the streets, and chop off his arms and legs, and burn them until he nothing but ash.  
  
Exit Kenshin's sons, with Enishi  
  
Anzu: You Japanese are so damn cruel!  
  
Y. Bakura (from here on out known as Bakura): I don't think that even think Hannibal Lecter was so evil to his victims.  
  
Seto: Don't compare Lecter to Japan, Enishi goes to rest, and we still live here, to live under the rule of Japan. But think, mother, hope that the Gods will look upon you with kind eyes, and grant you the gift of Revenge, to get back at Japan and it's evil customs.  
  
Enter again Kenshin's sons  
  
Jounouchi: See, lord and father, we have done what is requested of us, Enishi's in about a million pieces now and those chunks feed the flames of the sacrificial fire. The smoke from it is like incense, it perfumes the air. Don't stay here but to bury my fellow brothers, and go to Kyoto, where they have a celebration waiting for you, father.  
  
*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*  
  
Needless to say, act I.1 is UBER long, and may take up three chapters or something, but there is action and death coming up in the next chapter, and I think it's one of the best parts in the whole play..(aside from the end.) I know it's a little hard to understand all the relationships in the play, but trust me, you'll pick it up after a chapter or two. Well, I'll have the next chapter up soon, but please remember, this story is very time consuming, I'm literally talking it line by line and translating everything into modern terms. This chapter alone took me three hours. Please be patient. 


End file.
